objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kabloom
Kabloom, aka Cagney Carnation, is a contestant on Drop Me Right Electric. His worst enemy is Tree, Leafy, Apple. Because he states that "he" has to incinerate them with his explosions every time but keeps finding them alive. In DMRE 2, He suddenly realizes his worst enemy is other plants because they can ''literally ''regrow. Also, a generator. His sister is Flower. The only thing he is mad about is this. (credit to whoever created Flower's Brother) Currently, he's the only one to have anime eyes THROUGHOUT the whole eras. Appearance Unlike MOST contestants, he has chibi eyes and a chibi mouth and is also a flower. His eye color is Green. He is the leader of "Cuphead Crusaders" in Season 1 and "Jittery Dolls" in Season 2. Behavior He constantly likes blowing up plants and burning them, because "he's an ideal plant to explode". His favorite thing is saying "Zeeky Boogy Doog" and then blowing up any explosives he can find insight, resulting in a gargantuan explosion. When he sees Bomb, he says "RIPOFF BOMB!!!" because there is a contestant who looks like Bomb. He likes all team names, except "Cuphead Crusaders" or anything with "Cuphead" and something which isn't like "Cuphead Crushers". The reason why is unknown, however, in Episode 8, he mentions that he hates the name because he has the same name of a boss fight in Cuphead. The same goes with stuff which has "Wario", the truth is, he also has the same name of a boss fight in Wario: Master of Disguise. He really likes this game because he states that he has an "awesome interest in Rabbid when he first played Rayman" and because "yes". He really likes Yokai Stories like Oiwa or Otsuyu, but he likes Otsuyu the most because it has "no violence" and "no creepiness". His exact statements are false, because one, it has major creepiness with the skeleton, and two, no violence? Maybe call it Skeleton Violence. He has a video of himself and his origin. His origin is actually after one of those Mini-Flower dudes (Mini Cagney Carnations which walk and jump and surprise attack you) and when Cuphead shot him, he ran away. Other Cuphead Players tried to kill him, but he escaped into Goiky. He eventually made "new friends" and got revenge on Cup heads, destroying them all. On Episode 7, he says "Beppi Beppi Beppi Beppi WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" when he starts riding a roller coaster down. When he makes a stop, he suddenly passes by Beppi, Kabloom, scared, decides to DEFEND Beppi, but ends up being shot down by Cactus Gunman. It is soon realized to Arle that he's actually an enemy from Cuphead, but however, remains CAAAAALM. Gemini, somehow back, parry slaps Kabloom, in hopes to make him live. Gemini says that they don't deserve to be eliminated, then disappears. So yeah, he does his original battle routine. Except, this time, when he meets a boss, he defends them. Arle thinks that is a good challenge. He ends up making his team win. In the reboot, he once again was the team leader, because he's Mr. Yokai's favorite character. Objectmon It is unknown if he will be added with Hydranne. Kabloom is stated to be a Fire-Grass Type. When Mr. Yokai gave HoodehJoe these ideas, HoodehJoe was surprised for an unknown reason. The possible reason is that he looked at the Cuphead one and it was so creepy. It actually was that his face was so creepy, not the Cuphead one. Object Flash He was recommended by Mr. Yokai, along with Nonon. He said that in his awesome form, he could spit EXPLOSIVE nuclear pollen, grow vines in the ground, and to top it all off, BREATHE FIRE. However, it is a 99% chance that this will not be added, and only be added as a cameo. Best of the Rest He was also recommended by Mr. Yokai on chat. Sharkron Fin WAS going to be added, but it was then changed. Unlike the normal Kabloom, it's a she (possibly because it looks like a she, it was going to be one). And he looks more like Flower fused with Kabloom. He doesn't have the anime eyes like the original. According to Blue, (s)he was making it more of a typical plant instead of an anime plant. The appearance might change. Yolk Eggs He's a minor character who only appears to blow up enemies. Terrarian's Ultimate Challenger He appears as a super secret easter egg in the "flower picking contest". You can see an orange one with the number of petals that Kabloom has. ??? (it's a secret!!!) Basically, he changes, ALOT. This time, instead of a simple orange flower (with hands and feet are secretly hidden), it's a punkish flower now. It now has more color and it only has six petals. Now with extra hands and feet! TIMELINE OTHER APPEARANCES Category:Characters Category:Contestants